We solemnly swear that we are up to no good!
by nightshadeprincess567
Summary: Ron and Hermione broke up because he obviously had a thing for Lavender. What happens when her friends decide to drag her out for a night on the town to get her out of her sadness? Find out here! bad summary check it out though!
1. Chapter 1

_We solemnly swear that we are up to no good_

I am Aliana Rider, but who I am has nothing to do with this story. My best friends are Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Although she doesn't yet know it, Hermione is in for the ride of her life the year.

You see lately Ginny and I have been noticing that Mione has been spending altogether too much time in the library alone. Ever since she broke up with Ron because he obviously still had a thing for Lavender, she's been all closed off. But not tonight, we were going to take her to the new teen club that had just opened in Hogsmede after the war for the students to let their hair down on the weekends. Nothing mattered there, not blood status, not house rivalries, nothing.

"Mione you don't really have a choice. We aren't leaving you here and you need a night out to just let go!" I demanded while we were in the girls' dormitories.

"You guys, I really don't wanna go out tonight." She said pulling up the covers on her bed.

"Oh no you don't young lady get off your lazy arse and get ready to go out! It's Saturday night and there's no way I'm letting you wallow around in self pity over my damn brother!" Ginny said ripping off the covers.

"You better listen or else she's going to go all Mrs. Weasley on you." I said laughing.

"You guys!" she whined.

"No whining! Get up and go get that cute little dress Ginny and I bought you last week." I said walking over to finish my hair up.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

"We."

"Look."

"Fabulous!" Ginny and I took turns saying.

"We look like a bunch of floozies!" Hermione said throwing up her arms.

"Did you really just say that?" Ginny asked.

"And yet you wonder why we're taking you out tonight." I said rolling my eyes.

"Let's go girls!" Ginny said grabbing her purse and dragging us out of the common room through the school.

"Seems like everyone's going out tonight." Hermione said sounding nervous.

"Don't worry! It's just because it's the last weekend before exams." I said pushing her down the last flight of stairs.

"Hello ladies." said a voice from nearby.

"Hello there Blaise." said Ginny walking over to her boyfriend and giving him a hug.

"I will never get used to the idea of you with a snake." said Hermione.

"Never say never Mione." said Harry walking up behind us wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hello love." I said pecking him on the cheek.

"You guys I really don't want to be the fifth wheel!" said Mione turning to go.

"Oh no you don't Granger, if Blaise is making me suffer through a night of him and Weaslette, and Scarhead and Rider, then you have to suffer with me." said Malfoy grabbing her arm and dragging her back down the stairs out the front door.

"But Malfoy!" Mione whined the whole way out.

"Sweet mother of Merlin! Quit complaining and just have some fun woman!" said Malfoy rolling his eyes.

"She doesn't know how someone has to teach her." I said walking past them into the club with Harry, Blaise and Ginny.

"Well tonight should be fun." He muttered glaring at our backs.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic but this one won't be more than 3 chapters so there you go! If you're reading this fic and haven't read any of my others then go check those out! And if you read my other fics then I'm sorry but this has been bugging me all week and I can't write anything else till this is done with!

Anyway REVIEW! The theme song or whatever for this would be Boots & Boys by Ke$ha! Love that song!

LOVE SOFI!~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I have four people who put this on their alerts so thanks! But I didn't get any reviews so I'm giving y'all a free chapter but the next one comes with a price! 5 reviews!

Anyway on with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aliana's POV

We had just gotten to the village after walking the whole way.

"Why didn't we take the carriages?" Mione complained.

"No matter how much you complain we aren't sending you home! And we didn't take them because you need fresh air!" Ginny snapped.

Mione had been complaining the whole way there.

"But my feet hurt I don't want to go."

"Bloody hell! How do you people manage to be around her?" Draco said looking at us like we were mad.

"She isn't normally like this. She just went through a rather messy break-up." Harry said.

"So she feels the need to impart her pain on us why?" he asked sarcastically.

"The same reason you insisted on drinking yourself silly when you found out that Astoria was cheating on you with Nott." Blaise laughed out.

"I don't appreciate your tone." Malfoy said glaring at his friend.

"Just keep her out of trouble will you." I said as we all walked into the club. Harry and I walked over to the bar to grab drinks. (Of course since it was a club designed for Hogwarts students, the bar consisted of butterbeer and pumpkin juice, with the occasional eggnog and hot chocolate for the holidays.) Blaise and Ginny disappeared to the dance floor.

Draco's POV  
>"Some friends they are." She mumbled under her breath as her friends disappeared into the crowd.<p>

"Can't I just leave you with Lovegood and Longbottom?" I asked whining almost as much as she was.

"Now who's whining Malfoy." She said smirking.

"Common I promised Aliana and Blaise I'd keep you happy." I said glaring at the Gryffindor.

Why I had let my two best _Slytherin_ friends date _Gryffindors _I'll never know, but here I was suffering the repercussions of my kindness. **(Aliana's in Slytherin.)**

"If you promised that then take me back! I don't like it here! It's too crowded and loud and dark!" she said stamping her foot like a child.

"Would you calm down Granger? How 'bout we just go for a walk through Hogsmede, will that make you happy?" I asked only afterwards realizing the romantic implications of my offer.

"Fine anything to get out of this wretched place." She mumbled walking outside into the crisp March evening.

"Don't sound so pleased Granger." I remarked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, you go have fun. I'll just go back and when they ask I'll tell them you kept your promise and kept me happy all night." She apologized.

"You're willing to lie for me just so I let you go back?" I asked her disbelieving.

"No I just hate dragging other people down when I'm in a bad mood." She explained as we drifted down the street to a small park that had recently been built for the children of the village.

"Well, since I'd still be miserable in there we might as well share our misery." I said walking up to the swing set where she sat.

Aliana's POV  
>Little did they know that the second they walked out of the club they had a tail. Harry didn't have an invisibility cloak for nothing.<p>

"They look so cute together! It's like out of a book!" I said 'aw'-ing at the cute couple in front of us, her in her party dress and converse, him in his dress shirt.

"Hush or they'll hear you Ali!" Harry whisper-yelled at me.

_"I guess that wallowing in misery together is a somewhat suitable alternative to our previous plans." _she said as if actually thinking it over.

_"Well then it's settled we will sit out here and be not happy together." _He said throwing out his arms gesturing to the park.

Soon enough they were running around laughing at each other playing tag and hide-n-seek like any normal 10-year-old children, the only thing was, they're 18.

"I'm tired of spying, it isn't helping our cause. Let's just push them together!" Ginny said looking at us all under the cloak with pleading eyes.

"Remind me again why we brought them?" Harry said looking at me.

"Because without them we wouldn't be able to do this!" I said wrapping my arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Alright fine." He said blushing crimson.

After a while longer of us sitting there we decided to try this new spell that the four of us had created by studying Legilimency. The spell was to place your words in someone's head to communicate with them. They were just sitting on a bench talking when they stopped and she placed her head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind.

"_Animi."_ I whispered. **(Means-in the mind-in Latin)**

'Mione!' I screamed in my mind to her. She immediately bolted upright and looked around.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked looking over at her.

"Did you hear someone call me?" she asked looking confused.

"No, maybe we should take you back to the castle?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Ok." She said getting up to walk away.

After they were gone we pulled off the cloak.

"I'm doing it next time! You weren't supposed to scream her name!" Ginny said throwing up her arms and screaming.

"Quiet love, people are staring." Blaise said hugging her from behind and laughing.

"Well let them! Aliana ruined the plan!" she whined.

"Actually I still got them to walk back to the castle together and she's using him as a headrest!" I whined back.

"Why must everyone whine today?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Just to make you ask." I laughed before kissing him.

"What do you suppose they'll do now?" Blaise asked as we walked back to the castle.

"I have no idea…" Harry muttered quietly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hope you liked it! Review! And as always check out my other stories!

Theme Song for this one is…Today Was a FairyTale by the one and only Taylor Swift.


End file.
